Une histoire de toucher
by Kiwi le Smoothie
Summary: F Seamus/Dean - Seamus avait toujours été quelqu'un de tactile.


Titre : Une histoire de toucher

Fandom : Harry Potter

Paring : Seamus/Dean, en quelque sorte

Rating : G ( et oui, le M est pas pour maintenant. )

Disclaimers : Toujours pas à moi!

Yo ! Yehe, voilà un mini drabble que j'ai retrouvé y a pas longtemps !! ^^ Seamus est pas mal OOC dedans, enfin… je le vois mal se faire câliner par Harry après leur dispute dans l'Ordre du Phoenix mais bon :D Bref.

Let's go !

x

**Une histoire de toucher  
**

x

Seamus avait toujours été quelqu'un de tactile. D'aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, il avait toujours aimé être en contact physique avec les gens qu'il appréciait. Il leurs sautait dessus, les câlinait, s'appuyait sur eux ou s'accrochait à leurs cous ; ça pouvait être dérangeant pour quelqu'un qui tenait à son espace personnel mais ses amis s'en étaient rapidement accommodés. Lavande disait qu'elle trouvait ça mignon, que ça faisait partit de son charme.

Il y avait des personnes qu'il aimait plus toucher que d'autre ; d'abord Lavande et Parvati parce qu'elles retournaient ses câlins, puis Harry aussi, parce que le survivant se comportait avec lui comme avec un… _chat_, et qu'il caressait distraitement ses cheveux quand il s'asseyait à ses pieds pour une bataille explosive, par exemple. C'était plutôt amusant et agréable. Il évitait plus Neville, que ça gênait, et Hermione et Ron qui trouvaient ça embêtant parfois, et qui le gratifiaient d'un :

-Seamus, est-ce que t'as déjà entendu parler d'espace personnel ?! », agacé.

La personne qu'il aimait le plus approcher était Dean. Mais c'était normal dans un sens, puisqu'il était son meilleur ami. Dean ne le repoussait jamais, il se contentait de le laisser faire avec ce sourire qu'il n'adressait qu'à lui, celui qui disait « Seam', tu es vraiment irrécupérable, mais tu es mignon quand même. » Dean ne s'éloignait pas quand il s'approchait près de lui, c'était simple en fait ; ils étaient comme deux aimants. Ou plutôt, Dean était l'aimant, et Seamus le morceau de métal. Quand ils marchaient, leurs épaules s'effleuraient, pendant les cours, leurs jambes se touchaient, assis dans la salle commune, ils s'appuyaient l'un sur l'autre. Et après toutes ses années passées côte à côte, Seamus en était venu au point où, lorsqu'il se retrouvait sans Dean, il avait l'impression que quelque chose manquait, et il avait… comme un peu froid.

Ce qu'il aimait par-dessus tout chez Dean, c'était quand _LUI_ le touchait. Au contraire de Parvati, Lavande et Harry, Dean le faisait le plus souvent sans que Seamus le lui demande implicitement. L'irlandais n'avait pas besoin de se coller à lui pour qu'il le touche. Et ce qui fascinait Seamus le plus, c'était que Dean n'utilisait que ses mains. Il ne le prenait jamais dans ses bras comme lui le faisait, ou d'autres choses comme ça. Non, il n'utilisait que de la chaleur de sa paume et la pression de ses doigts.

Lorsque Seamus était trop excité, ou du moins, au point où il commençait à agacer les autres, Dean n'avait qu'à poser sa main sur sa tête, bouger ses doigts lentement pour le caresser de façon furtive, et il se calmait. Dean n'avait même pas besoin de dire un mot, et il parlait peu de toute façon. Lorsqu'il était tendu aussi, comme cette fois où Rogue leur avait bien fait comprendre que s'ils ne réussissaient pas leurs potions, ils allaient souffrir comme jamais. Seamus était devenu complètement psychotique, comptant et recomptant sans cesse les grammes, les millimètres, le nombre de rondelles pour ne pas se tromper. Dean avait posé sa main sur son épaule, lui avait souri brièvement puis effleuré tout son bras quand il s'était détaché de lui. Seamus s'était alors détendu, mais ça ne l'avait pas empêché de relire trois fois toutes les consignes que Rogue avait marquées au tableau. Juste pour être sûr de ne pas se tromper. Les rares fois où il était triste ou même légèrement mélancolique, Dean lui prenait la main et la serrait dans la sienne en bougeant doucement son pouce, de haut en bas contre sa peau, et d'un coup tout allait mieux.

Les caresses que Seamus aimait le plus étaient bien plus rares. Elles ne survenaient que pendant la nuit, lorsqu'il se faufilait dans le lit de Dean quand il n'arrivait pas à dormir. Il lui tournait le dos, tout au bout du matelas pour ne pas le gêner, mais il se retrouvait irrémédiablement collé à Dean au bout de quelques minutes. Et quand il n'arrivait toujours pas à s'endormir, tournant et se retournant dans tous les sens pour trouver une position confortable, il sentait les doigts de Dean se glisser dans ses cheveux et aller et venir dans un rythme lent et continu, seulement brisé lorsqu'il mettait quelques unes de ses mèches blondes derrières ses oreilles.

Et là, irrémédiablement, Seamus se sentait partir au pays des songes avec un sourire idiot aux lèvres.

.

**END**


End file.
